cigarettesashtrays_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
CigarettesAshtray's Wiki
SHOCKING NEWS This page is protected to prevent information getting deleted from this wiki. Several incidents relating to this have occurred on 10th September 2015 so this page has been protected. OK, moving on now. The Beginning of CigarettesAshtray (21st October 2012 - 13th January 2013) This Channel originally began in October 2012 but the first video did not get uploaded until 1st November 2012. There are 2 videos (still on YouTube today) that began the channel: Toybox - Southern Cross - Toybox TV, The Price Is Right Showcase 11th September 2012. These have not been a real success. The next video is the Sam's Seven Education Schools Id used from October 2001 - August 2007, October 2012 - April 2013. He also uploadced something for BernieBud. Another video added (this one is a big success) is the 10 minute launch of Sam's Seven Education Schools (this video has 1,321 views currently). Another video on Sam's Seven Education Schools First Ad Break. More videos were uploaded afterwards. It did not stop. He uploaded a Sam's Seven Education Schools Promo Loop (recorded 1 month before the official launch) and an id flashback that got recorded on 15th December 2012. The last video uploaded before the silence was "YouTube Name". Silence Mode (14th January 2013 - 29th April 2013) CigarettesAshtray moved out to Mourilyan and was unable to access the internet until 29th April 2013 and uploaded his next video on the 30th April 2013 with his new desktop PC (which he still has in Kurrimine Beach). The Return of CigarettesAshtray (30th April 2013 - May 2013) CigarettesAshtray continued uploading videos until May 2013 where, once again, remained silent until July 2013. He uploaded 1986 id of Sam's Seven as well as the 1988 id of Sam's Seven. Silent Mode Again (May 2013 - July 2013) CigarettesAshtray remained silent until July 2013 when he uploaded "Get Smart Theme Song". CigarettesAshtray back online (July 2013 - 23rd December 2013) CigarettesAshtray continued to upload Sam's Seven and Sam's Seven Education Schools material especially the switch-off of Sam's Seven and Sam's Seven Education Schools. CigarettesAshtray continues uploading videos (23rd December 2013 - 1st January 2014) The last video uploaded before the beginning of T-T-S videos was the final tribute to Sam's Seven (the analogue switch-off) and The Conversion of Sam's Seven Education Channel to Sam's Seven. CigarettesAshtray renamed his channel to CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios and uploaded T-T-S Videos (30th January 2014 - 25th April 2014) The beginning of T-T-S Comedy and videos all began 31st January 2014. Also, CigarettesAshtray changed his YouTube name to CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios. These Text-To-Speech Videos he has uploaded is not getting many viewers again. In late March, his family moved 30km south of Mourilyan to Kurrimine Beach. Kurrimine Beach is home of the King Reef. Problems with making the videos (26th April 2014 - 28th April 2014) CigarettesAshtray is currently having problems with Windows Movie Maker. So, there will be really, really long delays. More problems with making the videos (2nd May 2014 - 12th May 2014) CigarettesAshtray is still having problems with Windows Movie Maker. So, there will be really, really long delays. Windows Movie Maker Glitch Fix (May 2014) CigarettesAshtray has installed Windows XP Movie Maker and has disabled half of all the codecs and Movie Maker is fixed. CigarettesAshtray's Videos - WMM Problems Aftermath (May 2014 - 25th November 2014) CigarettesAshtray has uploaded two Text-To-Speech videos. Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Episode 7 and Microsoft Sam reads funny Windows Errors Episode 8. In June and July 2014, he uploaded all 4 parts of the Season 1 Finale, the prologue and premiere of Windows Errors Season 2. His next Errors video is November 2014. He is currently working on Season 1 of Engrish aired in 1996. This video is almost complete. However, he discontinued working on these because it wasted the time CigarettesAshtray could have had working on other projects. His computer was hacked in May 2015, all the engrish signs, Microsoft Sam and all TTS Voices were wiped off the hard drive. More of CigarettesAshtray's Videos (21st January 2015 - 20th March 2015) Sadly, his main channel will be low activity. The next errors episode will be sometime in 2015 or by 2016. He has no internet to upload anything. CigarettesAshtray will upload one Windows Errors Episode every few months or so, provided you don't expect him to be uploading heaps of videos. CigarettesAshtray's Work to 1 Million Subscribers (May 2015 - 17th June 2015) After CigarettesAshtray has seen skippy62able and McJuggerNuggets reaching 1M Subscribers, he decides to reach 1 Million Subscribers with only uploading Microsoft Sam videos on his main channel. He currently has 26 subscribers and he only has 999,974 YouTubers left to subscribe to his channel (he wants a gold YouTube Play Button and once he has his play button, he will be happy about that). Please subscribe to his main channel IF you have not done so already. CigarettesAshtray Leaves for Brisbane with Lynnie (17th June 2015 - 19th June 2015) After an incident on 14th June, Lynnie and CigarettesAshtray plan to depart on 17th June 2015 and booked tickets for "The Spirit of Queensland" and both left at 10:50am on June 17th 2015 as promised. Jason, Anna and Ricky all headed to "Roma Street Train Station" on 18th June where CigarettesAshtray had met them. Jason took Anna to work and then took Lynnie and CigarettesAshtray back home with him and CigarettesAshtray straight away got into gaming with Jason. The next day, CigarettesAshtray switches all the radios still using the 531 AM frequency to 101.1 FM. The first weather forecast video since arriving in Brisbane was 13th July 2015. Now in Brisbane for Good (20th June 2015 - 13th September 2015) Due to an incident on 14th June, the deadline to permanently move down has been pushed to 17th June 2015. As of 20th June 2015, CigarettesAshtray lives with BroJC (Jason) ANNA (Anna Flesser), Eastie (Melissa), Darren and Lynnie. On the weekends, CigaettesAshtray lives with KEITH (Anna's Dad), BroJC (Jason), Ramsay (Anna's favourite cat), ANNA (Anna Flesser) and Lynnie. During the first few weeks, another YouTube channel named "The Life of CigarettesAshtray" was created. This channel is created to become what happens with CigarettesAshtray while he accommodates in Brisbane. Hours later on 19th June, trees have been cut down to make room for the upcoming caravan. Anna's Belly Dancing took place on 20th June 2015 at Bethania Community Centre. Another Belly Dancing event will be in October 2015. Weeks later, CigarettesAshtray's old Optus Samsung phone caught a water stain and refused to operate from that day on and meant that he requires a new phone (CigarettesAshtray acquires new Microsoft Windows Phone). Some Good News (14th September 2015 - 29th September 2015) It has been announced on the main YouTube channel that CigarettesAshtray is coming back to YouTube any time within the next few weeks. However, he will be updating them about it. On 17th September 2015, CigarettesAshtray provides his first update on his new internet plan. He says that his provider is Dodo due to Optus, Telstra and other providers being too expensive. CigarettesAshtray has had to live with very little internet and the WSHS soc.eq.edu.au internet system before the connection of internet back home. One of the staff in the SEP Office has offered an alternate of internet access at a nearby library. She is going to pick up library applications during the September school holidays. The internet access is in 1 hour lots and are offered for free IF you sign up as a member (in future, it will be different, I cannot see in to the future so don't ask and it will also vary from location to location). So that means that Google Maps and Google Earth can be used instead of using approximately 800MB in half a month using those 2 Google Products plus AB Tutor has blocked Google Earth from running in Woodridge State High School because of a set Quota limit. On 22nd September, Sam along with Lynnie and Jason had gone to Dodo at Browns Plains. After they were told about an unactivated phone line, Sam and his gang were redirected to Optus. So, they proceeded to Optus and chose an unlimited internet package and now they have an internet service. 30th September was the day of internet activation. Sam would like to upload his weather forecasts and his other videos before he goes crazy with his data limit which is unlimited. "I'll be using Google Earth seeing as the untrusted Woodridge State High School made of hell has an AB Tutor blocking it. I'll also Google Maps because my data usage is unlimited. At my high school, it is limited to 800 f*****g megabytes." - Sam talking about his Psycho High School. Now Online (30th September 2015 - 3rd October 2015) Thanks to Optus Yes (shortened to Optus), Sam has unlimited data and has been busy downloading mountains of videos from EAS Alerts to Virtual Machines (under 318MB with Winworldpc.com and unlimited with Ubuntu). Sam currently has trouble configuring settings with Virtual Desktops with Ubuntu 15.10 and Windows 2000 Professional Betas and Pre-Betas. Sam had been up all night on Wednesday 30th September 2015 and Thursday, 1st October 2015. "I've just been up all night looking at YouTube because I now have unlimited data which is very useful. That means, I can use up as much data as I can while I am on the unlimited internet data plan." - Sam talking about his experiences with his internet plan overnight. The Long Weekend (3rd October 2015 - 5th October 2015) No sooner had Sam gone on to the internet for 2 days straight, Jason, Anna and Lynnie packed to spend the long weekend in Mundoolun, a small suburb that mainly consist of farms such as at 2665 Beaudesert-Beenleigh Road where about 5 or more houses are addressed at that location. Once again, Sam had no internet because he relocated to a rural area just outside the Logan Region. Back Online II (6th October 2015 - Present Day) Sam returns to the internet on Sunday 6th October 2015. He plans to make a video for his "Psycho Dad"'s Birthday on 8th October. On 8th October, Sam sent a video that he created himself (and without a script) wishing his Dad a Happy Birthday (because his Dad is 71). After that, Sam has had enough of living with Anna and her dead-straight rules. Sam has planned to never ever live with his "Psycho" family ever again. On 12th October, he repeatedly told Anna that he will be leaving soon enough. He also told Anna that she will need to help Sam find a different place to stay until he can afford to live somewhere else preferably in Logan Village somewhere, unsure of the location yet. Later that afternoon, Sam decided to celebrate Jason's 30 years of "The Logan Bogan Brotherhood" since its first day on 8th October 1985. Sam successfully filmed the event and he has not edited the event. In this special event, Jason was asked questions about his brotherhood that had successfully adding brothers to the brotherhood and Sam also planned out the timeline history of "The Logan Bogan Brotherhood". A few events were placed after the event that was added later in the year where, actually it's before that event. The celebration lasted for one hour and then Sam had gone back to the internet. Sam has been on the internet and his computer non-stop (aside from school and taking the bus to school and home) since then. Sam is planning to celebrate 3 years of his channel by uploading his intro titles history since the 1st title from 2014. Each title improves each and every few months or so. By mid-2014, his powerpoint slides became a major part of Sam's YouTube videos. In September 2014, Sam used the long-running title that was used the longest than the others (The title was used in September then re-used from November 2014 to March 2015. In late April 2015, Sam had used Powerpoint 2010 instead of Powerpoint 2003 because even though he was much more of a Office 2003 user for many years, at school he used Powerpoint 2010 so therefore, his newer intro titles were used with Powerpoint 2010 since then. Psycho Dad - The Movie (2015) On 2nd September 2015, CigarettesAshtray is working on "My Psycho Dad - The Movie" using all The Psycho Dad videos that he has filmed. The movie is expected to be released in late 2015 or early 2016 on to the internet (YouTube). The movie will be cut in to 15 minute sections upon release due to YouTube's 15 minute upload limit. The movie will all be based on "Psycho Dad" himself along with Sam (the filmer and main character), Lynnie (the victim and main character) and Warren (he's not the main character, landlord of 5 Bramble Street Mansion and Lowset flat in Kurrimine Beach). This mainly reflects all the videos on the "Psycho Dad Channel". CigarettesAshtray's 4KZ Weather Forecasts (September 2014 - 14th June 2015) This is the only channel that will have weather forecast videos and will be somewhat active but not 100% active. CigarettesAshtray's Brisbane Radio Weather Forecasts (July 2015 - Present Day) There will not be much recording on these. This is due to other projects that are to be completed. Weather Forecasts are on all of the radios purchased before the banishment from Kurrimine Beach (the pack includes a Target branded black pocket radio. CigarettesAshtray's other work CigarettesAshtray is continuing other projects. Since August 2015, he's working on "My Psycho Dad - The Movie" that is expected to be released in late 2015 or early 2016. Goodbye YouTube (21st March 2015 - 30th March 2015) CigarettesAshtray has uploaded his last video on his Main YouTube Channel. The video is named "Goodbye YouTube". CigarettesAshtray's Backup Channel (10th July 2014 - 29th March 2015) His Backup Channel has 8 videos so far. One of them is him finishing off his KFC Chips that he had for dinner whilst he was in Mourilyan between January 2013 - March 2014. His second video is his upgrade of his Logitech Webcam for Notebooks to Logitech Webcam 1080p HD Webcam C615 and his 3rd video is the Kurrimine Beach Retune (30th September 2014). Some more of his videos are available at the section named "About CigarettesAshtray". His recent videos are "_______________ or you will BURN!!!!". His latest video is "YouTube Poop - Sam's Intro Title". About CigarettesAshtray CigarettesAshtray is a high school student of Logan City who is interested in Microsoft Sam Videos, Minecraft and making videos. He has received many error requests but more is needed to be added in Error Requests Site at the error request form which you can click at the home page: https://sites.google.com/site/cigarettesashtrayerrorrequests/home. CigarettesAshtray has multiple YouTube Channels. He has 9 YouTube Channels and are as follows: CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray - T-T-S Videos CigarettesAshtray 2: www.youtube.com/user/CigaretteAshtray2 - Everything Else not related to videos on main channel CigarettesAshtray 3: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray3 - Let's Plays and Gaming Reviews Channel CigarettesAshtray 4: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray4 - 4KZ Weather Radio Forecasts. CigarettesAshtray 5: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray5 - This Channel is Defunct until November 2015 CigarettesAshtray 6: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray6 - SamSam Videos (Mainly for Kids) (DISCONTINUED) CigarettesAshtray 7: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3sFuY7M3bBafU3zPpaG2iA - Yahtzee Matches (Casino Channel) − − CigarettesAshtray 8: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgxZ2cHOQBRgWHYijqfR0-g - Psycho Dad Vids (Psycho Dad Channel) − − Life of CigarettesAshtray: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfdmwratu3xPmGgjMwhEKLQ - Life in Brisbane Videos The Chess Lounge (WSHS Vids): (link coming soon) - Chess Lounge Videos − − NOTE: All of CigarettesAshtray's Channels are low activity. − − UPDATE: All of CigarettesAshtray's Channels are low activity. − − UPDATE: All of CigarettesAshtray's Channels are discontinued because CigarettesAshtray has NO internet. − − UPDATE: All of CigarettesAshtray's Channel will be discontinued because his father is ANTI-SOCIAL. − − UPDATE: All of CigarettesAshtray's Channels will be discontinued for some time due to relocation and no internet. Category:Browse